Tease
by PennyPi
Summary: It was a small game they played, an excuse for kisses and touches, but he wasn't going to complain, even if he got hit in the process. Kakasaku fluff. Rated for language.


Why is it that every time I plan something out for these two it always changes? I had a different ending, well it's similar but it didn't feel right for them so oh well I'm not going to complain, at least I finished something.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with the manga/anime. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

There it was again. That feeling of being watched continued to flicker. Just because he couldn't see out his left eye didn't mean he couldn't sense Sakura's gaze raising to study him and then retreating back to her task. For the past fifteen minutes he had been aware of this, ruining what in his opinion had been a comfortable silence he decided to confront her strange behaviour, "Stop that.".

Short pink hair fell from her face as she lifted her head so she could look at him over her knees, "I don't know what you're talking about.", green eyes withdrawing quickly back to what he now guessed was a sketchpad by the scratching sound he heard. He smirked under his mask.

"Are you drawing me?", Kakashi said calmly, eye remaining on his book but being the elite ninja he was he didn't miss the slight flinch of his girlfriend's foot that showed him he'd hit the nail on the head, she flustered and clutched the pad and pencil, "N-no! Why would you think that?", pulling her knees tighter to her chest to protect her sketch from his prying eyes.

The couch shifted as he turned to face her, left arm resting on the back of the couch as his palm supported his chin. "Well, from the way you keep staring at me you are either drawing me or you just can't take your eyes off me,", a smug grin appeared on his unmasked face, " not that I could blame you, what with having such an attractive man around."

The couch cushions were disturbed again as the young woman's knees pushed her pad closer to her face, a poor attempt to hide her reddening face. The sheer audacity of that man! How could someone be so arrogant with such a sexy smug look pasted to their face. She hated to admit how attractive he was when he teased her, sometimes it was worth the irritation. Just to see that playful smile on his face, one that he reserved for her. But this was not one of those times, she was too embarrassed to allow his smile to derail the conversation, she wasn't going to give in to him unless it was on her terms, "Maybe I'll show it to you if you give me a kiss...", her eyes wandered to the ceiling feigning innocence as if she wasn't trying to get the upper hand, he knew that, but it was fun to play along, it always was with her.

Making a game out of small touches and kisses was a thrill he had only encountered with her, watching that delightful smile on her face when she wanted to trade a slice of his orange for a peck on the lips, hell he'd have been happy if she would just pull him into her without any warning but he wasn't going to complain if she wanted to tease, "I'd rather a fuck."

Being a Jonin he should have sensed, or better yet seen, the A4 pad being aimed for his head but he was too distracted by the drawing growing closer his face to bother to stop it. A small thump resounded through the room but Sakura didn't pull the sketchpad back.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

She still didn't move the sketchpad from his face.

"You're really bad at drawing."

Finally the pad retreated to her lap to reveal her pouting face, "I know! I just wanted...", the blush appeared on her face again but she kept eye contact with him.

"Ah.", he leaned forward till their foreheads touched and , "You do realise you don't need an excuse to kiss me?"

"I know, but it's more fun this way, isn't it?", Sakura punctuated her statement with a kiss to his cheek, "And anyway if I didn't have a reason and just kissed you when I felt like it we probably wouldn't ever leave the bedroom."

He nuzzled his noise against her neck and let out a deep laugh, he wanted to say he wouldn't be against living with her, "That's nice and all but that's not where you should be aiming.", his form moved over her till she was pressed into the couch, she laughed as he kissed up her neck, "Now, how about an apology for hitting me?", he said in a suggestive tone as his head rose to hers, lips brushing against hers as he asked.

"How about a trade?", she said slightly breathless as her eyes light with mischief once more at the opportunity to continue their game.

He was too tired to tease any more, all the commotion had made him eager to feel his lips against hers, he'd probably say anything for kiss after all that fuss, "Fine by me.".

* * *

This could have very easily ended up smut but I really don't have the confidence to write any yet so it just stayed short and sweet. I really have no good idea for a name for this thing, it's saved in a folder as ks drawing drabble. I always imagine Kakashi and Sakura having a really good back and forth in a relationship.

Please let me know if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes!


End file.
